


Drabble #5

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bubble Bath, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite





	

“Don’t wanna!”

Dean sighs heavily as he drags his wriggling brother toward the bathroom. “You gotta take a bath, Sammy. You’re all dirty!”

“‘M not dirty!”

“You are dirty, you just can’t see it,” Dean tell him, mimicking what Mom used to tell him when he didn’t want to take a bath. “If you don’t get clean, you could get sick.”

Sam stops struggling. “Don’t wanna get sick.”

“I know. C’mon, I got your rubber duck.”

The three-year-old reluctantly allows himself to be led into the bathroom and undressed. Dean already has the tub filled, so he only has to get in. Once he’s in, he seems to decide that the bath isn’t so bad after all. There’s bubbles- white ones that smell like some kind of flower; Dean doesn’t know what kind, but it’s purple on the bottle- and the duck bumps up against Sam’s tummy. He lifts it up to peck Dean’s nose lightly with the orange beak.

“Love ya,” Sammy proclaims.

Dean shakes his head fondly, using a cup to get Sam’s hair wet. “Love ya, too, Sammy.”

A few seconds later he receives a spray of water to the face. He sputters, but can’t bring himself to be mad when he hears Sam’s little giggle. Instead, he retaliates by splashing the younger boy, knowing perfectly well that he’s starting a war.

Worth it.


End file.
